


Experiment

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Discussions of sexuality, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Nolan asks Brett for advice about sexuality.





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



It takes a long time, longer than Nolan would care to admit, to ask the question that has been plaguing him for awhile now.

 

“How, ummm,” he trails off. Brett raises an eyebrow at him to show he’s listening, but waits patiently. He knows by now that Nolan will talk when he’s ready. Nolan looks down, feeling panic rising, but he’s started now, so he might as well keep going. “How did you know you were bi?”

 

Brett looks at him, head tilted to the side, his eyes lidded. He hums thoughtfully, looking away as he considers the question.

 

“I think I always knew,” Brett said after a few minutes. “I had just as many crushes on guys as I did on girls.”

 

“Oh,” Nolan said quietly, envious of Brett’s confidence and certainty. He’s 18 now and has never been kissed, still has no idea whatsoever about any of it.

 

“Do you have a crush on anyone right now?” Brett asked curiously.

 

Nolan frowned, considering this. “I don’t think so,” he said helplessly. 

 

“You know, I always pegged you for an ace,” Brett said with a shrug. “You’ve never really seem interested in anyone.”

 

“Oh, what’s an ace?” Nolan asked.

 

“It means asexual, someone who doesn’t have sexual attraction for anyone,” he explained.

 

Nolan thought about this for a moment, frowning and biting his lip. No, that didn’t sound right. He had definitely thought about having sex with people, well, with one person at least, but they were gone now. He shook his head, looking back at Brett. 

 

“Maybe demisexual then,” Brett mused. At Nolan’s questioning look he went on. “Demisexual people need to have a really strong bond with someone before they’re attracted to them.”

 

Nolan thought back to the crush he had had on Gabe. They had been friends for a really long time before Nolan had been interested in him. “That could be it, maybe,” he said slowly.

 

“Shall we try an experiment?” Brett asked. Nolan blinked, looking at him.

 

“An experiment?”

 

“We’ve been friends a few years now, yeah?” Brett pointed out. Nolan nodded. “Would you say that we’re good friends?”

 

“You’re my best friend,” Nolan said fiercely.

 

“Yeah, you’re mine too,” Brett agreed with a soft smile. “So, are you attracted to me?”

 

He frowned as he looked at Brett, eyes trailing. 

 

Nolan had always liked Brett’s eyes. They were a silvery blue, always shining with mischief, sunken in his face in a way that always made him look a little tired, a little dangerous. His mouth was full, with lucious lips, always turned up at the edges, like it was right now, in a secretive smile. Nolan had always wondered what the secret was.

 

His eyes moved further down, over the smooth expanse of his neck, the hint of collarbone poking out from his chest, and across his chest. He had broad shoulders that tapered down to an impossibly thin waist. Nolan knew what he looked like without a shirt, had seen it hundreds of times and never thought twice about it, but he had heard Mason gushing over Brett’s abs before. They were nice. His fingers flexed, and he almost reached over to touch, but went for Brett’s hand at the last moment.

 

He examined it, turning it over in his hands, stroking his palm. His hands were rough, no doubt from playing lacrosse. Apparently even werewolves can get calluses. Brett’s fingers were long and thin, and Nolan lines his fingers up with Brett’s, a little awed at how much longer his fingers are than his. He shivers, glancing up at Brett to see him watching with a strange look in his eyes.

 

“What?” Nolan asked, swallowing nervously.

 

“So, are you attracted to me?” Brett asked.

 

Nolan stared at him, heart fluttering, his fingers trembling where they still held onto Brett’s. “Yes,” he breathed, eyes wide with wonder. It was like he was seeing Brett for the first time. Suddenly, he could understand why guys and girls stared at him all the time, could see how beautiful he was.

 

Brett forward a little, then hesitated. “Can I kiss you?” He asked.

 

“Please,” Nolan begged. He moved closer, and Brett hovered just out of reach.

 

“Is this your first kiss?” He asked. Nolan shuddered, feeling the heat of Brett’s lips.

 

“Yes,” he breathed, closing the final infinitesimal gap, his lips brushing gently over Brett’s. Brett made a noise in his throat, a desperate needy sort of whine, and slid his hand up to cup Nolan’s cheek.

 

Their lips brushed, clung, released. Nolan’s fingers ached with longing, and so he reached up and buried them in Brett’s hair, mouth hungry as he did his best to devour the other boy, exploring his mouth his tongue.

 

By the time they pulled back minutes later, both of them were out of breath, lips kiss-bruised and shining.

 

Nolan’s eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Brett. “W-wow,” he stuttered. Brett nodded, and then he was pulling Nolan against him, his arms wrapping around him as he buried his face in Nolan’s neck.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, carding his hands through Brett’s hair.

 

“I’ve just really wanted to do that for a long time,” Brett muttered, still hiding his face. Nolan smiled into his hair, snuggling closer into Brett, his arms tightening around his taller frame.

 

They stayed like that for awhile, and Nolan’s heart was full and happy.


End file.
